Bug Bite
by Hochuuami
Summary: Cell draws yet another girl under his charismatic spell. Suddenly, she's his newest experiment and toy, but is there more to the bite on her neck and the power it gives her? Don't kill me. R/R.


Bug Bite

Disclaimer poem:

I do not own green bugs or spam, 

Akira does so bother HIM!

By Ryuu

As she walked the empty streets of Nicky Town, she noticed that the clothes around her were basically shaped like they were being worn. It looked like they had been running away. Even children's clothes littered the roads in small billowing piles. From each heap was the normal clothing any human would wear and she deducted that people had been wearing them and had somehow been eaten right out of their clothing. Or disintegrated, but who cared. What mattered was who… or what, had done this. She didn't know, nor did she truly want to. She was scared, but she wasn't the type to admit it without going through hell first. It was a normal reaction to being alone in a normally bustling area of the world. What was going on?

A sudden thought surfaced in her mind and she vocalized it softly. "What if whoever did this is still here?" She whispered. She stopped where she was, the middle of an intersection filled with clothing, crashed vehicles, and various bits of glass and such. She warily looked around, especially checking behind her, and wished she had independently moving eyes she wouldn't have to turn around.

A woman's scream rang out and then became slowly warped and died. She turned sharply to her right and heard strange footfalls. That was enough for her. She looked off to the direction she'd been going and ran into the corner building, a half wrecked snack and magazine shop. She had no idea what she was doing or why she was hiding off to the side. "Coward," she scolded herself. 

A few moments later she watched in horror as what could only be described as, well, a giant mutated grasshopper came striding casually down the sidewalk. She was a mere few feet away from it and her instincts made her scoot backward towards the wall of the store nearest from where the thing had come. It had walked to the edge of the sidewalk, now twenty feet away with its back turned. As she backed away on her hands and knees she failed to notice the rack of Potato Chips. Her foot kicked and she held back a gasp of fear. Her stomach burned and she turned hastily to stop the rack from falling. She successfully did so, but a single bag had been loosened from it and toppled off the rack. It made a crackling as it hit the ground. _NO…_

She cringed and forced herself into a little ball as it turned its head slowly and with confidence. It decided to ignore the sound and continue on. She waited for what seemed like forever and then, when the creature's movements had faded into the distance, she slowly got up and cracked her neck by turning it and rolling it along her chest. It hurt from being in such a squished position. She quietly tiptoed out of the store and went quickly toward an alley down the road she would have taken before. She ran to it and hoped to run in the opposite direction the monster was going, though not in the same road in case it turned around. She came straight to a dead end and gasped. With a small curse she backed away from the wall and swung her body around hastily to avoid getting cornered.

SMACK!

Only to run right into something hard as stone. She backed up dizzily and tripped, landing on her butt. She rubbed her forehead and temples and looked up to see what had hit her.

A grasshopper. A mutated grasshopper was crossing its arms and staring at her eyes.

It crouched low and stalked toward her. She scrambled backwards and tried to get up. The creature's slit pupils stared holes into her head. Her throat wanted to close up and she swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "Wha-who are you? What do you want?" She croaked. She didn't get a response. "Of course. You can't talk. Why would you?...I mean…heheh. Gods, you're a huge grasshopper. Nice _mushi._ Good _mushi. _You don't wanna eat little old me. I'm uh… high in cholesterol. Good bug. I really need to –uh- go okay so uh I'm just gonna edge around you here and be on my traumatized way. Is that okay?" She could have sworn the thing could understand her and she'd seen it smirk, but it made no movements. She started moved around it and she looked wide-eyed and frightened as she continued to face it with her back to the wall.

Suddenly its tail came barreling out of nowhere and shot itself at her. She yelped as it just barely missed her head. It then walked over and slammed its arm against the wall to the right of her neck, the opposite of the tail.

"Where are YOU going?" It hissed cruelly. She yelped again.

"You, you can talk." She gasped.

"Well of course." It said simply.

"And you're …male?" A small drop of sweat appeared on his head.

"Yes…"

"Wha, what are you?"

He leaned closer until his black and green shell pressed against her. "Why?" He asked innocently. 

"'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" she yelled in horror. He backed away slightly from the sudden loud outburst and allowed her room to slide under his arm and dodge to the side. She quickly backed away as if he was rabid. He looked angrily at her. And then, to her great surprise, he smirked. Turning to face her, he removed his tail from a wall with a jerk.

"You are very interesting. Unfortunately, I can sense one of the Z fighters coming this way. Piccolo if I am not mistaken. He will not arrive fast enough to stop me, though. Now then," He said somewhat gently, "come here."

"What?! No Way! You ain't gonna eat me."

"I will not eat you. Now come."

"No! Even if you wouldn't eat me, you'll probably kill me."

He smirked. "If I kill you, I promise I won't eat you."

"No! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly his slit pupils widened looking straight at her. He held out a hand, palm facing her at angle. "Come!" He said hypnotically, energy and warmth poured from his hand and surrounded her. It was a muggy cold day, despite the season, and the sudden, sleepy warm light around her made her feel light.

She looked at him and he narrowed his eyes and motioned for her to join him. Her vision became foggy as she felt herself lifted off the ground and brought over to him. She was set on the ground before him and he moved toward her slowly in order to keep her senses dampened. She swayed to and fro until he roughly steadied her. _Yes, I am eager to see what effect I will have on you my little guinea pig. She began to wake and froze in shock._

_How did he do that? What is he doing? _She wondered frightened. He bent low enough so that he was level with her neck and leaned his head slowly closer to her. His tail crept around her, avoiding her range of vision. She suddenly panicked, thinking he would do worse than kill her.

The monster realized this and tightened his tail gently but firmly around her like a rope. "Now, now. Don't struggle like that. Nothing is going to happen. I have no intentions like _those toward you__." The stinger on the end of his tail came up next to the left side of her head and pushed her head away from her shoulder, leaving her neck open. She whimpered and tensed. "Don't tense, female. It will hurt if you do."_

"Wha…"

But she couldn't finish because at that moment he swooped down and sank his fangs into her pale, smooth skin. She yelled in terror and tried to force her head back to knock him away, but his tail held fast. Her eyes watered and blood came from the wound. The grasshopper licked up a bit of the blood with his rough tongue and smirked with red lips. "I must say, your blood is very healthy. And very good." He said. Then he looked at her directly. "Does it hurt?"

She whimpered and closed her eyes, letting the pain and warmth take her over. She sank unhappily to her knees. He loosened his tail. "Awwww. Poor human. Such weak creatures you are, but you're mine now." He teased.

She was angered by this and groggily tried to stand. "I'm not…" 

His tail brought her up again. "I'm going to have fun playing with you, little one." She was tired physically and emotionally so he decided to drop her in a forest not far away and see what she would do.

"Sleep, child." He commanded softly. Grabbing her form in his arms, he turned and ran from the ruins just as Piccolo landed on the outskirts of the city. The venom from his fangs began affecting her and she fell into a drowsy, uneasy slumber.

"Good girl." He growled. When he finally stopped in the forest, he dropped her and looked toward the nearby city. "If I leave that city alone, she will have people to interact with, which could be interesting. On the other hand, she may tell them she lived and my reputation will be ruined. Hm, I'll just have to monitor her." He left her on the soft ground among the dead leaves and ugly bits of decayed bark that may her pale figure stand out more.

He took off and disappeared, leaving the nearby city to itself.

As the female woke slowly, she listened for signs of the monster _mushi_ that had almost killed her. Realizing she was alone, she hurriedly rose from the ground and whipped her head around wildly looking for him. "Bug man? Mushi? Where are you?" She called, feeling even more helpless than when the thing had been there. "MUSHI!!!!" Deciding not to push her luck, she heard the sounds of a civilization and trudged forward to the road that passed by it. Thankful it was over, she began to cross the paved when she heard something approaching fast. She stopped and looked around. A huge bus came swerving around the corner and slammed right into her, sending her flying off the side of the edge and tumbling towards the city.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She landed with a thud in the middle of a sidewalk, unconscious.

Here's where you come in

Okay, this started as a simple idea, but now I think it can develop. Or if you hate it, I'll end it here.

Cell: What?! You're going to let a few measly humans decide the fate of your story?

PD: Yup. I can't think of anything else for this story so I need a jump start. First, I need anyone who wants to give their two cent to review with the follow information. Put the # of the question next to each answer. You don't need to answer all of them.

1) What should the girl's name be?

2) Why was she passing through Nicky Town? No, she doesn't live there.

3) What does she look like? Where is she from etc?

4) What happens to her after she's hit by the bus? 

5) What is the city she's now in called?

6) What does the bite on her neck enable her to do? Can Cell sense when she's in trouble?

7) What Z fighter should she meet first? Should her reaction to the person be positive or negative?

8) Should I give her a tail? What color? Should she join forces with Cell or the Z fighters?

9) How old should she be?

10) Should this be a Cell Romance?

11) Should I have rewards points and quizzes in each chapter?

12) And finally, why do people think I'm Japanese?

Cell: That's a lot of questions. You must be brain dead.

PD: Oh hush. You're just jealous.

Cell: Of what?

PD: ….Never mind. I don't sink that low.

Cell: Eh?

PD: Anyone who can figure out what MUSHI means and what language gets 20 points.

Cell: Go hang out with that friend of yours, PD! The one that fell asleep and wouldn't let go of my tail.

PD: That was so cute.

Cell: SHE THOUGHT I WAS A FISH!!

PD: That's okay. At least she didn't eat you.

Cell: I'm leaving.

PD: See ya next chap! *runs after Cell*

This story created at four in the morning!


End file.
